Evan
Evan, labeled "The Calm Music Lover", is a competitor on Total Drama Tumblr. He is usually seen listening to music with his headphones or tinkering with something that he finds in random places. He is a member of the Noxious Nerds. Basic Information Name: Evan Gender: Male Age: 17 Birthday: May 17, 1996 Team: The Noxious Nerds Label: The Calm Music Lover Ethnicity: Spanish Hometown: Long Beach, California Talents/Hobbies: Making music, listening to music, dancing, beatboxing, building/fixing, skateboarding, learning other people's secrets and keeping them if he feels it's worth keeping. Appearance Evan is supposedly tall (but for some strange reason he is protrayed short) with a skinny body. He has brown hair that is dyed grey (due to losing a bet to one of his friends) and blue eyes (that appear greenish through his wood shop glasses). Evan's trademark feature are his headphones and glasses. His wardrobe consists of mainly T shirts, jeans, and sneakers. Evan dislikes having to wear formal unless he really needs to. Evan tends to be very distant when talking to other people because he usually listens to music at the same time, this usually comes off as rude to others but he doesn't mean to do it. Personality At first glance Evan seems to be a stereotypical skater boy, but his calmness can be very unsettling at times especially when he has no reaction towards something spontaneous. He can be very indifferent about things which causes him to be neutral when picking a side or presented with bad news that has no relation to him. His placid look makes him seem distant and unresponsive, but in reality Evan is highly calculating and observant of others. He will pick up the slightest detail and use it to his own advantage. Usually Evan lays low and tries not to bring too much attention to himself. One thing Evan loves to do is pretend to listen to music while actually listen to people talk, usually bad things about him. He intends to use this tactic in Total Drama Tumblr to let him know if anyone has any plans to eliminate him. Strengths: Observant, calculating, trustworthy, determined. Weaknesses: Apathetic, distant. Pet peeves: Litterbugs, people overusing memes, memes in general, bad dubstep, people who don't repect other people's opinions. Total Drama Tumblr Episode 1, Part 1: "Teams" Evan is introduced when Chris yells at him to take off his headphones and join the Noxious Nerds. Episode 1, Part 2: "Four Pathways to Victory" He does not do much in this episode. When Lightning accidentally bumped into Pepper, Evan volunteered to sit out of the challenge. Episode 1, Part 3: "Eliminations" Evan's team was safe from elimination was not present in this episode. Episode 2, Part 1: "A Not so Peaceful Sleep" Evan was woken up along with the others and walks to where the challenge was announced. Episode 2, Part 2: "The Haunted House" Evan helps his teammates find their designated items in the haunted house, until suddenly the floor begins to spin. At the last moment, he tossess a vase out the window and the house launches the Noxious Nerds outside and onto a poison ivy bush, signaling that they won 1st place. Episode 3, Part 1: "A Sinister Challenge" Evan completes the challenges but nearly falls when Rosie kisses him. Episode 3, Part 2: "What Could be Worse?" Evan completes the challenges with ease, commenting on the others' failed attempts to complete the challenges. When it was his turn to be 'Simon', he tells them to eat dirt. When he was about to eat dirt himself, Claire shoots hot sauce into his mouth with a slingshot and he ends up losing the challenge. Episode 4, Part 1: "Inner Animals" Evan is assigned a yeti as his animal and he helps Kaori capture a shark with a make shift net. The shark lashes violently and they fall into the water. Episode 4, Part 2: "A Little Less Catching, A Lot More Hurting" The Noxious Nerds find Evan's assigned animal, the yeti, and Evan manages to befriend it. However, Ethan pokes its rear with a stick and the yeti grabs Evan and Kaori but drops them after running into a beaver. Middy is about to feed the yeti when Eddie throws a log at the beaver and the beaver swallows the log whole. Episode 4, Part 3: "Evil Has Its Day" Evan had no votes against him therefore he was not eliminated. Episode 5, Part 1: "Darkness Falls" Evan comments about the weather that caused a black out. Episode 5, Part 2: ''' Paige and Evan are hiding in the kitchen and Paige begins to panic. He gives her a sandwhich to calm her down. '''Episode 5, Part 3: "Elimination-ation-ation" Evan was not present in this episode. Episode 6, Part 1: "He who Barfs First Finishes Last" The contestants are riding the roller-coaster and Evan exclaims how fantastic the challenge is. Episode 6, Part 2: "Hurling the Shame" Kaitlyn and Evan are the final two left on the roller-coaster. Kaitlyn tells him that she will throw the next challenge if Evan loses this time and Evan complies, pretending to vomit and ejected out of his seat.. Episode 6, Part 3: "Bye-Bye Middy" Chris is impressed with Evan's performance and he was not eliminated. Episode 7, Part 1: "An Aero-Adventure" The teams enter Chris's airplane and watch a safety video, which Evan remarks that it was just a video of a cat beating up a mouse. WHile spelling their teamnames in the air, Kaitlyn keeps her promise and loses the challenge on purpose. Episode 7, Part 2: "A Tumblin' They Will Go" Evan and his team answer the questions correctly and win. Episode 7, Part 3: "Fitz Calls it Quits" Evan was not present in this episode. Episode 8, Part 1: "How Embarrassing" Kaitlyn gossips to Lightning about Evan, and he discreetly listens to their conversation. Episode 8, Part 2:''' '"From Embarrassing to Just Plain Mean"' Chris reveals one of Evan's embarrassing moments which was that he once dyed his hair pink. Evan remains unresponsive as his teammates laugh quietly. Later on, he participates in guessing other people's embarrassments. '''Episode 8, Part 3:' "Lightning Struck Lev" Evan was not present in this episode. Episode 9, Part 1: "How Dumb Can You Get?" Kaori and Evan sit together at a table and Evan promises to protect Kaori from being eliminated. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn develops a small crush on Evan and Claire teases her before running off somewhere else. Episode 9, Part 2: "How Low Can You Go?" Evan uses a jock strap, some soccer shorts, a tight-fitting shirt, a whistle, and hair gel to dress as a work out instructor. When coming onto the stage, he shouts exercise commands at Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay and they guess his outfit correctly. Episode 9, Part 3: "A Kaitlyn We Will Go" Kaitlyn is eliminated and is angry at her teammates. Her teammates look at each other in confusion due to the fact that none of them voted for her. At the end of the episode it is revealed that Evan had voted for her. Episode 10, Part 1: "Climbing to the Top" Kaori, Hollie, and Evan are together discussing who to eliminate for the next challenge. Later on in the episode, Kaori and Hollie slow Evan down so he disconnects the rope that tied them together and goes on ahead in attempt to win the challenge. Episode 10, Part 2: "Two Common Ruthlessness" Kaori tries to catch up to Evan and pull him down. She puts on a sticky concotion on her hands so that they'll stick and make it easier for her to climb. When Kaori is near the finish line, Evan pulls her down but then tries to help her up, causing their hands to stick. Hollie grabs onto Kaori's legs and the three tumble back down to the starting point. Episode 10, Part 3: "Hollie Jolly MERGING" Evan was present but never mentioned in the elimination ceremony. Episode 11, Part 1: "Returning with a Vengeance" Kaori gives Evan something to help him with the challenge and kisses him for good luck. During the challenge against Paige, Evan offers Paige an alliance but Paige refuses and he knocks heroff her board. Episode 11, Part 2: "Puke of the Day" Evan was about to whisper to Monica when he throws up. Episode 11, Part 3: "A Rosie by Any Other Name" Evan was safe from elimination. Episode 12, Part 1: "Survival" In the beginning, Evan and Kaori talk about their alliance. Later on he and Dylan fight for a laser gun and Evan manages to obtain it first. Episode 12, Part 2: "A Huntin' We Will Go" Evan gets Monica with his laser gun and wins the Marksmen. Episode 12, Part 3: "Here Middy Middy Middy" Dylan and Evan won immunity and were safe from elimination. Episode 13, Part 1: "Gladiator-Style" Evan chooses Hollie to be his partner and later on Kaitlyn tries to hunt him down. Episode 13, Part 2: "Some Twists and Turns" Kaitlyn find Evan and they fight until they become tired. Middy knocks them both out while they were distracted. Episode 13, Part 3: "The Ends of a Claire-a" Evan was not present in this episode. Episode 14, Part 1: "Naked Groping" Evan makes a correct guess in the first part of the challenge but makes few errors in the second. Episode 14, Part 2: "Tributing Past Contestants" Evan, Kaori, and Will discuss what they are going to do with the money rather than doing the challenge. Episode 14, Part 3: "Dylan the Final Blow" Evan was mentioned in the episode but never talked. Episode 15, Part 1: "Holiday War Games" Evan's assigned holiday is Christmas and he scored a 9.5/10. Later he wears a super Santa suit to fight against the other contestants. Episode 15, Part 2: "SUDDEN DEATH" Evan's room gets destroyed by Paige. When Chris tells the players to name 20 holidays, Evan names five of them. Episode 15, Part 3: "Pepper or Salt" Chris states that Evan is on the chopping block for performing so well in the challenges. However it is Pepper who is eliminated instead. Episode 16, Part 1: "A Mutant Scavenger Hunt" The final five share their reasons why need the money. In the challenge, Evan tries to stamp his barrel but a mutant goat interferes with him. Kaori helps him and in return he helps her with handling Fang. Episode 16, Part 2: "RELEASE THE KRAKKENS" Evan is knocked out on the ground and Kaori tries to wake him up. Episode 16, Part 3: "Bon Voyage, Evan" Evan is eliminated from the competition. Episode 17, Part 1: "Tumblr's Hottest Top Model" Kaori picks Evan to come back and help her with the challenge. He wonders why Kaori chooses him to do the challenge and looks lost while trying to help. Confessionals In the confessionals, Evan usally comments about the challenges and his teammates, sometimes going out of topic and trailing off at the end. He is the first to be suspicious of Ethan's exagerrated positivity and makes sure that he becomes a useful teammate to avoid being on bad terms with him. Relationships He doesn't have any lmao nerd Past Ever since he could remember, Evan had traveled with his parents all around the world. They had lived in Spain for sometime before moving to California. They put him in a lot of extracurricular activites and so he has lots of experience with various activities. Around the age of 15, his parents divorced and his father took most of the money with him, causing Evan to apply for several jobs to support his mother. Eventually his mother grew ill and Evan couldn't earn enough money to pay for her hospital bills and keep her on life support, which he desperately states in his audition tape why he needed to win the money from Total Drama Tumblr. He is feaful that while he is competing his mother's incurable sickness will grow worse and die. Later on he gets a phone call from some his mother's doctors and they tell him that his mother's sickness couldn't be cured and she would die. Evan then decides that if he wins the money he'll use it to create a foundation and fund research for a cure for the sickness. Trivia *Evan works as a DJ on his spare time. *He also runs a popular radio channel in which listeners can participate in some of his segments. *When he was a child and still traveled the world, his parents unknowingly brought him to some sort of cult meeting in Nepal. He became their new idol and was said to have '''psychic powers'. ''Evan doesn't really think much of it but sometimes things break mysteriously when he gets upset. Category:Season 1 Category:Noxious Nerds